The proposed Statistics and Data Management Core for the Program Project will provide the computational and analytic resources for successful data collection, storage, linkage, and analysis for all projects in the Program Project. The proposed core will have a data management component and a statistical analysis component. The proposed core will have both data management portion of the core include: 1) linking existing data from Religious Order Study and the Rush Alzheimer's Disease Core Center with findings from the four proposed projects and 2) providing statistical support for all of the studies carried out by the projects. The statistical responsibilities of the core will include providing advice on study design and statistical programming, and providing methodologic expertise on specific questions arising from the use of multiple measures of cognitive impairment. The research goals of the Program Project present complexities and challenges both in the management and in the analysis of the data. Data management will be complicated because of the large quantity of data in varied formats from separate sites, the multiplicity of variables collected from multiple brain regions and multiple studies within one core. This Core will provide expert support from a statistical research team experienced in the conduct of neuropathological studies.